Hunter of Chaos
by TheShadowUzumaki
Summary: Dark is the one and only male hunter. He uses weapons from mangas and animes. Hee doesn't love anyone but in a friendly way. He is the son of chaos and the son of a mortal can't spoil thier importance yet . He was kept away from other boys, now he's going to camp half blood. will get better pic later
1. birth of the child of chaos

**The cry of a newborn was heard far above Olympus. **

"**What was that" asked Hera.**

"**It sounded like a baby." said Athena.**

"**And that made you the goddess of wisdom" muttered Ares. Athena glared daggers at him. The only thing that saved him was another round of crying. The few gods that were there went to the highest building to find a young newborn demi-god.**

"**Another one of yours Ares?" asked Artimes. Now it was Ares turn to glare.**

"**How would a demi-god of a mortal woman get up here?" replied Ares. "So it must be on of yours" The 3 goddesses looked at him like an idiot. Then relived Hera and Artimes couldn't have kids and Athena had that special way of having kids. So who was it?**

_**Protect him.**_

**The gods were astonished and looked around for the voice.**

_**He is my son. Protect him.**_

"**Who are you?" asked Hera.**

_**I am Chaos, goddess of creation.**_

**The baby giggled at the voice as if knowing its mother's voice.**

_**He is the son of creation please protect and train him.**_

"**I say we pick which god is most suitable" everyone agreed. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades was just you know them. Hera refused because she didn't want people to think she had a baby and she couldn't train him. Demeter would put him on a farm and pretty much make him useless. Apollo… they couldn't risk another Apollo. Hermes he's not really the take care of for life type. Dionysus was at camp, but we couldn't risk too many fights, between other demi-gods with the demi-god of creation. Ares that was a huge no, to think another Ares. Aphrodite was the biggest no, because she's Aphrodite. Hephaestus was too busy working. Athena was surprised when everyone else in their small group objected her raising the boy. One super smart, clever, aleck was enough.**

"**Wait that only leaves… me!" said Artimes. "I can't raise a boy, I have the hunters. We don't accept boys!"**

"**Artimes you don't have to make him a hunter. Just keep him safe and train him. The hunters would be the perfect place. He wouldn't have a whole camp where he could murder some one behind a shed." Explained Ares.**

"**That's probably the best we could hope for from him." supplied Athena. "But you could raise the boy to be un-attracted to females in a sexual way."**

"**So leave him to another god or raise a loyal super powerful demi-god that wouldn't try anything with my hunter…" ponders Artimes. "Sure I'll raise him, but I'll be the one making decisions on what he can do and where he can go."**

"**Poor kid" muttered Ares, but without anything more the mini counsel agreed.**

_**Later at Hunter's camp…**_

**Artimes returned to the camp with a newborn. Most of the girls were curious about why the goddess had brought a baby, not only that the baby was male. Some thought it was kinda cute in a baby way, but was afraid it would break the rules.**

"**Hunters, I know raising a boy in our camp as one of us is against the rules, but we have been given something that someone higher up then Zeus wants us to protect and train." Thunder rumbled at the last comment.**

"**Yes my lady" said Zoe. She knew she couldn't go against the goddess and just accepted the child.**

"**This is the only boy you are allowed to love, but as a brother and nothing else. He will not be trained like you all, but more of a melee fighter. So we must push him past the limits of males." said Artimes. All the hunters agreed. Years later the boy had slain a harpy at the age of 10 and had started his training beforehand. His "sisters" were rough on him, but truly they cared about him. During meetings at Olympus he was to stay at camp under the protection of a hunter. Thalia is the hardest one him, but is his main teacher (he does have to learn). Luckily he was born 15 years after the second titian war. He has a lot of time to kill, since the hunters didn't let him join them on hunts till he was 12. During that time he continued to train himself with different weapons he'd seen on TV. Now he is 14, and his powers are start to come to. This is the story of Dark.**

A/N: o I think this first chapter bows major. I'm not good with origin chapters. Sorry. Anyway when I upload this I'll upload the 2nd chapter. So tell me what you think of each. A bit has been changed in the last paragraph. Also read Than Klesh's Child of chaos. If you want to know his full story read archangel and angel's sword when he comes out with it.


	2. sign of chaos

I was out of breath and this thing was not giving up anytime soon. This is the last time I go after a pack of wild hell hounds alone. There were 5 at first. The first two were taken out by kunai. Then I got the second two by surprise with my dual katanas. What I failed to realize was the last one was the biggest and most experienced. So now I'm running very fast trying not to get eaten or ripped to pieces. And just my luck I find myself at a cliff. I look back and see a hairy beast ready for a meal; I look forward and see a sheer drop. Now this is when things got weird. I turned around and threw a shuriken; the hell hound dodged it by a few inches. I could have got some more, but it was already on me. It stopped suddenly and turned to dust. That's not the end of it. I found my shuriken on top of the dust pile. I picked it up and it had a C on it. What a waste of good metal. How the C got there and how the shuriken turned around was not my problem. I just chucked it over the edge and went back to camp. Whatever it is from I didn't want a monster coming from it when I slept.

When I got back I found the camp site empty. I'm sure they wouldn't leave without me so there must have been a spring nearby. I turned around looking for Angel's mark. Angel is like the little sister of the Hunters, but don't be fooled she is deadly. We started a small joke about when the Hunters left; because they were going to a hot spring or something like that we would leave small Xs on the middle of some trees that lead up to it. This soon became the way to know where the others were. I found the first one and soon found others leading in a line. When I got to the end of the marks I found the hot spring and the hunters were already in their clothes and weapons just at the edge. As I walked on the sight I almost got nailed by an arrow.

"Thalia, it's just me." I said. She gave me that stern look and put down her bow. I myself striped and relaxed in the hot spring. I was still a bit dirty from my run-in with near death. I looked into the water and saw muddy hair and a muddy face. I put my head under water and let the dirt come off. How did I get so muddy? Tracking takes a lot of time and a lot of sacrifices. When I came up my mid long black hair was a bit shiny and my black irises were still well black. I looked down at my body. I was well built; I kinda had to be with all the training and hunting. Sure I had a few scars from some of my solo hunts, but they weren't that big or important. I was still slim so I was able to keep up with the females and climb trees.

"DARK!" yelled Raven. She was one of few that wore dark clothing when we needed to blind in. Yet she was one of the most spirited of us all.

"Huh?" I replied. Her outburst really startled me.

"I was asking where did you go." she said.

"Oh you know the normal stuff." I said acting like I didn't almost die.

"So what was it and how close to killing you did it come?" she said with a smile on her face. I playfully pouted and told them what happened, even the magic shuriken part. Then Artimes got up and dried off. We followed her lead knowing it's time to go.

"Where are we going?" I asked since normally we relax for a bit more.

"We're going to a camp." She replied, rushing to get to wherever we were going. I called for my falcon and wolf. They just like me were male and unlike their sibling the were pitch black. I wore my black trench coat over my silver uniform. We were going to have a long trip, and maybe a long stay. I never knew how true my words were.

A/N: yep that's how I'm starting it out. I may be co-writing with Than Klesh. Truly I'm lucky if I get one review.


	3. Camp and meeting Than

A/N: ok I redid the first chp a bit and the time this takes place is set. 15 years had passed before Dark was born and 29 years when the rest takes place. Also the lost hero did not happen. Mainly because it is not relevant to the story. Anyway read Child of chaos. The black wolf's name is Shadow. The black falcon's name is Yoku.

**Story:**

We just made it to the camp. Truly I think it's a strawberry farm. There was nothing special about it.

"Look at it again." said Artimes as if she could read my mind. I did and saw a large dragon. Yeah this was not going to be good.

"If you had studied on Camp half-blood like I use to tell you, you would know that that dragon is the one guarding my tree." stated Thalia.

"Oh." I said blankly looking at the dragon again and relaxing. We walked in and I got a great look over the whole camp. I took in a good view and made a mental map in my head. We had barely entered when people started giving me odd looks. I whispered to Raven about this.

"It's that you're special among hunters." she told me. I nodded my head and kept walking. A guy with wings, yes wings, flew up to us. I assumed he was someone related to Nike. Still, he put me on alert; Shadow and Yoku were both on alert too. If he made a move to attack any of the hunters they would attack and so would I. I quickly examined him while he and Artimes were talking. He was built like a god, which didn't surprise me for an assumed god; he had pale-ish skin and black eyes. They weren't like mine; they covered his whole visible eye, while mine only cover my iris. I had to admit it was pretty cool. He had shifted the conversation to Thalia and later back to Artimes. He shift he gaze to me and seemed to study me in awe, like I was a cat survived in a lion pit. I tensed up a bit and could feel Yoku lean forward a bit. He walked past the rest of the hunter to me. Both Shadow and Yoku were barely holding back from attacking, but were careful not to show it just in case this god was very important.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked.

"Name's Dark" I replied.

"I'm surprised you've even lived this long with the Hunter" he stated, turning away and walking to a house.

"Why's that" I asked, confused since I didn't know.

"Because they don't last any longer than twenty-four hours with them" he said while still walking away.

"Artimes, who was that?" I asked.

"That's Than, he goes by many titles, and really he's just the son of death with some skills for a man." she said, as I pouted at the for a man part. I was starting to wonder if I could get Artimes to let us play for the camp. I don't really think she'd let us, but I had found this song on the internet at the last library we went to and I wanted to see if I got all the notes right. I looked up and found myself in front of a large silvery cabin. I admired it as we entered and found that we had a lot of room for all of us. I set my sleeping bag on the floor and shadow laid down on it with Yoku lying on top of his head. I let them be to explore more of the camp. This might just be a cool place.

A/N: I would go on but I need to sleep. Review please. Of and send in some suggestions that I may add in as sub-plots. Mostly some for the next chapter would be good.


	4. Before capturing the flag

A/N: This was published after many hours of Naruto: clash of the ninja: Revolution 2, a tiny bit of Roblox, some cleaning of the house, and some weed trimming. I may let someone send in an OC. Not sure yet. To the story.

The camp was pretty cool. There was a lot of cabins, more seemed to be added on over the years. The girls from Aphrodite's cabin keep staring at me, it was uncomfortable. I keep getting glares from various people, but mainly the war like cabins, like Ares and Athena. The lake was pretty calming and I swear I saw someone inside it. I walked on the edge of the forest; I'm not allowed to go in because Artimes said so. The art & craft place was… creative. I was kinda jealous of some of the campers' art. The climbing wall was a bit hot for my taste. By this time my random walking leads me to see Shadow with Yoku on his head. We skipped the armory and arena to the stables, because Yoku wanted to see that first. We walked up to the stables when a person rushed past me yelling. "One new bronze hoof coming up!" I only caught a glimpse, but I could tell he was at least 6 feet and big or buff. I let the thought leave me and went back to the horses. There was a girl petting an adult horse.

_I'm sure he's going to make it with magic fire and I'll burn the stables. _It said in a female voice.

"Magic fire?" I asked. The girl looked at me like a ghost.

"You can understand her?" she asked.

"Umm… yeah? Is that odd?" I asked.

_But, he's not a son of Poseidon ._said the horse, Yoku, and Shadow.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"My name's Dark." I said

"Oh the hunter boy?" she asked.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" I answered and asked.

"Well, you are a boy." She said like it was common since.

"I don't understand." I said.

"Never mind, how did you understand that animal?" she asked.

_Hey, I'm still here._ The horse said.

"Sorry, I'm curious about him." she said.

"I don't know. I can just understand people, animals, languages, and sometimes monsters." I said, now in thought how do I understand pretty much every kinda of speech in creation. Just then the one guy rushed back in.

"Pippa, I got that hoof, and no it doesn't have any magic enchantments." He said.

"Good if it did Amy would have blown a fuse." Pippa said. I start studying the pair. Pippa has black hair with blue eyes. Her skin was very tan she lived on the beach. She was average height I guess. The guy has buff and tall. He had dark skin like he was by fire too much. They both had on a camp half-blood shirt and some jeans.

"Thanks Ghost, you really are the best black smith at camp." she said.

"Well, was there and doubt?" he said while flexing and twirling a hammer.

_Maybe we should go,_ said Yoku.

"That's a good idea." I responded.

"What?" said Ghost and Pippa.

"Oh sorry" was talking to the falcon. The said flacon screech for show.

"A hunter's falcon? Never seen one like this, same for the wolf." said Ghost, in a voice reminding me of a medieval blacksmith.

"Oh they are specially bred for tracking and hunting. They look different from the rest since their male Artimes hunter animals." I said like it was common knowledge.

"If all the animals are female, how are they given birth to these males?" asked Ghost like it was the mystery to the universe.

"Well, some are added to the group like the normal hunters are, some are created by Artimes, like these two." I said.

"Boys stop you're about to fry your brains." said Pippa. We both playfully glared at her, while she laughed.

"Anyway, I'll show you around the armory before you go the arena." said Ghost.

"How did you know we were going there?" I asked.

:"Those two rings on your fingers are magic are they not?" he asked.

"Yeah they are." I said looking at the black/silver rings on my hands.

"You aren't tired so you haven't been yet and rings are pretty much asking to be let out, so you must be ready to go there soon. Also, you must have already passed it up and looked at it to know where the action is." He said, taking a bow.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"He has a thing with metal, weapons, and about anything that can be made." said Pippa. After introducing ourselves to each other we went to the forge. Ghost show his stuff by explain different things about different weapons and gadgets he and his siblings had made. I was amazed and jealous a bit, but more amazed. He got a sack and headed to the arena. When we got there we realized it was night and just headed to our cabins a bit disappointed. Later that night Artimes and Thalia were woken up by Nike to meet with Than. I didn't worry about it much and went to sleep. The next morning we got up for breakfast and I ate a whole mountain of waffles, pancakes and French toast. I also had some milk to get rid of too much stickiness. Almost every other camper stared at me in amazement. The hunters were used to it and Ghost was eating just as much as me to notice. When we got done we went to the arena. Ghost still had that sack that looked dull. He got a few everyday items out of it and they turned into two war hammers, armor and some spears. My jaw was pretty much on the ground collecting dirt. He got a small flag out of it and handed it to Pippa, who was smirking.

"Ok let the beatings of the hunter begin!" she said as she waved the flag. Ghost let me summon my katanas, sheath of course. He charged at me which reminded me of a rhino that I spared with in one of my solo hunts. I can still remember the pain. I rolled to the left. He twirled around on point and swung his hammer. I did a few back somersaults to avoid the hammer. He charged again as I landed on my feet, leaned forward, and down a bit and launched myself at him. This took him by surprise. My katana's blade where facing him when I jabbed it into him gut. If it was not sheath, it would have cut into him. He landed and the ground and pushed himself up.

"Seems you're a real hunter and not a pet pulled around." said Ghost. I grunt again and was ready for the next round. He charged me again and smashed down on me. I blocked it with both my swords and delivered a kick to his gut. He smirked and set down one hammer and picked up a shield. He charged me again this time using only a single swing. I spun and stroke at him only to find his shield in my way and his hammer coming at me. I leaned forward into him shield and shove myself to the ground. I rolled backwards and went into a crouching position. He was already bringing his hammer down. I rolled to the side again and pushed myself up as the roll ended. We faced each other. He could hit me since I kept dodging, I couldn't hit him since he had a shield. I wouldn't have mattered if I had one. He was strong enough to dent an armored truck in one blow. I had to use my newer weapons that I barely tried.

"Finally, you use your wakizashi now the fight can really go on." he said grinning. The other rings I put on my fingers, each on a different hand. I sent on my left katana to ring form and brought of its waki counterpart. We both charged at each other. His hammer came down, but I stopped the handle, with my katana and sent my waki under his shield. It was pressed into his gut, giving me victory.

"And it's a tie!" said Pippa.

"What I won!" I said astounded.

"No you would have died since a real enemy wouldn't give you the time to change." she said. She was right, but I wouldn't give up that easy. It ended up he got her own sword and shield and started sparing with us. We even got to practice the 8 cutting directions, Downward slash, Downward diagonal from left to right, Downward diagonal from right to left, Cross slash from left to right, Cross slash from right to left, Upward diagonal slash from left to right, Upward diagonal slash from right to left, and Forward thrust.

After a day of training and meeting a lot of other campers we finally went to lunch. Right now I would kill for one of Apollo's special scared cow burgers, which he let the hunters have as a gift to Artimes. The nymphs handed out some meat lover pizza and I was sold. I was drinking some Pepsi when Nike announced her pregnancy. Than chocked on his soda which was funny. Then he was shocked, then very happy.

"What does pregnant mean?" I asked Artimes.

"It's when a woman is holding a baby that's going to be born." She replied calmly, while cutting her food. We had already done sacrifices.

"How does a baby get there?" I asked.

"Eat your food and don't think about it anymore." She said calmly, but I could tell she was trying to avoid this conversation at all cost. I just let it be and was going to ask Thalia later. I chewed my pizza and wondered what was to come.

A/N: ok there done. My longest chapter yet. So Pippa is a Greek name. The character I may make the daughter of Percy and Annabeth, just a daughter of Poseidon, or Tucker's daughter if Than wants. Did anyone catch the reason for the talking to animals? Also I want to see if anyone can guess Ghost's father. I've given so many hints and clues. I'm coming up with 1 really evil guy that's a son of Zeus and 2 cousins, by mortal mothers and immortal fathers. The beast who I think I mentioned is the son of Epimetheus. Pretty much the titian of animals and also one lacking fore-sight. So the beast will get the ability to use traits from animals and partly/fully became animal(s) and animal-like monster(s). The other one is the daughter of Prometheus. Her powers will be a surprise. I've held you up long enough. See ya next time.


	5. The plot gets thicker

A/N: Sorry for the long wait *dodges the spears, arrows, and kunai*. I kinda got on punishment so I was without my wonderful computer. Also, I have every teen's nightmare… school. Also F***! I found of someone had a story called "The Hunters of Chaos". Thiers was made before mine, but I based nothing off of their story.

"So what's our plan?" I asked. Due to the fact I normally provide the base a distraction when we try to get an item for a group of monsters, it probably not be different with a bunch of campers.

"We're going to go for Than's first. We can't risk him summoning his army." said Artimes.

"What army?" I asked confused.

"Due to the fact is he the son of Death he can summon an army of the undead and his hellhound pack." said Thalia.

"So we can assume that he's going to use his army to pin us in instead of spread it out. IT wouldn't be surprising due to his status as general of Olympus. We assume that his hellhound pack will guard his flag. Which is worse than his army guarding It." added Artimes, who had seen what he can do.

"It will be dangerous to in gauge in combat with Than, Nike or Tucker due to their skill in combat." Said Thalia.

"Than a stealth type attack would be best?" said Raven who was one of the battle strategists.

"If we travel above ground we can go above any opposition and get the flag." said Thalia.

"What about the campers? We can't just think they wouldn't try for us." I said. There was a pause before we all broke out in a laugh.

"We'll leave the wolves and guards to fend them off." said Raven.

"Still if these are tamed and trained hellhounds we need something to distract them." I said.

"Dark, you remember those pepper smoke pellets we used to increase you durability?" asked Thalia.

"Yes, which I still think was just an excuse to torture me. What about them?" I said.

"You know how you got used to them and it stopped hurting you?" she said, then keep going without an answer. "Which ruined our fun? You may be able to pull a smoke bomb move on the hellhounds with the pepper smoke pellets."

"You think that might work?" I asked.

"You'll have to be very, very fast. There's a chance someone might notice the hellhounds struggle." said Artimes.

"I'm one of the best at getting around fast." I said with a smile.

(Later…)

We started hopping tree to tree, when an earthquake uprooted some of the trees. Most of the hunters landed on their feet, including me, other land of their bottoms and pouted a bit, but quickly got up and got ready to fire at none other than Than himself. We started firing together, but it had no avail against his shield. When we stopped he put his shield on his back and dashed forward faster than I thought possible. He grab Summer one of the eldest hunters. He put his scythe against her neck. I was beyond pissed; before I could fire Angel grabbed my arm.

"Yoku and Shadow are in place. When you can go." the young hunter said.

I gritted my teeth, but went toward where my partners were waiting. Ran off toward Than's flag. When I was just about there I heard a rumble and turned to see a hellhound right on my heels. Reaching in my pouch that's tied to my leg I pulled out a red pellet and threw it to the ground in front of me. It causes a small red smoke cloud to spread over me and the hellhound. It stopped and its eyes widen and started pawing its eyes. I knew it pain, since it once happened to me and I could hear its cries. Yoku flew over me.

_You got 3 big ones heading your way and Shadow has unrounded the flag and set it up for pick up _the bird said.

I grabbed all the remaining pellets and threw them in three directions and heard yelps and grunts.

I saw Shadow dragging the flag as silently as possible. As soon as I was about to reach him something hard hit me in my head. I started to see black; the last thing I heard was a screech and a growl.

I woke up and my head felt like Hades had ran me over. My vision was blurry so I couldn't tell if it was dark or if it was just me.

"Why don't we just kill him? It'll save a lot of time a space." said a deep voice.

There was a smacking sound and a somehow royal sounding voice spoke. "Because our god needs him as a vessel to enter this world."

"What makes him so special?" said the deep voice.

"He's the child of Chaos. His body would adapt better than most demi-gods or even gods." said the royal-like voice.

"What's so special about Chaos anyway?" asked the deep voice, which I was beginning to think belong to an idiot.

Another smack was heard. "You idiot! Chaos is the creator of life, and the goddess of creation. If that is her son then he would creation the right cells and other needed components needed to be a perfect vessel!" said the royal voice.

That's when it hit me. Child of Chaos, there was someone here that was the child of Chaos. If he was here I could devise a plan to get us out of here and to Olympus. The gods could surly aid him and keep him from harm's way. That's when my vision clears.

I was chained to a wall, alone. On the upside I was the son of the first being. On the downside I was alone and my plans of escape was cut in half.

"Hey he's awake!" said the deeper voice. I could see it belonged to a tall, male with hair that looked like a bird's nest and on white pants on. The other person standing next to him was just as tall with blond hair that shines from the moon. He wore a white tux, white a black shirt inside it. He had this weird electric-like aura pouring from him.

"Seems the hunter has awaken." said the tux guy. He walked, no glided more like over to me. He had a smile, but not the friendly one, but the I'm going to crush you one. "Do you mind that we sent a copy to replace you for the moment?" he said.

My eyes widen. That meant that everyone thought I was with them at the camp, when I was really wherever this is. "Yes, I do. But while you're here tell me more." I said as I gave him a mock smile.

"If you insist, we sent in a daughter of Prometheus to replace you and due to the fact you were knocked out see was able to copy your memories into her own so she can answer any question given to her about you with pure ease. Wonderful how far a demi-god can go once they realize their true potential, no?" he said without taking a breath.

"That's not possible, even one of his kids can't do something like that." I said think what was he talking about.

"OH, but it is once you left she even shoot an arrow at Than and brought back the flag. All because she pledge obedience to our lord." He said, like a genius proving a theory.

"Who is your 'lord'?" I asked getting suspicious.

He smirked deviously "Can't ruin all the fun can we?" As he turned around he gasped at his ally that was knocked out, with a guy in a black suit that reminded me of batman without the logo and ears, standing on him.. His skin was dark and he had a grimace that would make Ares shiver.

"Please unhand my son."

**A/N: Cliff hanger. Again I am so sorry for keeping you waiting. The plot has got a lot thicker and for those of you that have read Than's side of the story you know about the arrow and flag. It's important you read his because it has stuff mine does not include till later. So we have Chaos's knight aka Dark's dad. I'm going with a squad of people devoted to Chaos. Dark will still be a hunter or camper. That I am sure about. Till next time.**


End file.
